The REAL Fairy Tail
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Okay I usually don't do this kind of thing but I think I should set people straight. Now I was looking things up when I saw a thing that said Watch Fairy Tail Online Or Read the Fairy Tail Manga The first thing I thought was Holy shit! They made Anime and Manga after us! Then I read and watch the show. Okay, whoever this was way off. The real story actually start when I met Grandma
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

**this is the summary/prologue**

Okay I usually don't do this kind of thing, but I think I should set people straight. Now I was looking things up when I saw a thing that said: _Watch Fairy Tail Online Or Read the Fairy Tail Manga._ The first thing I thought was: _Holy shit! They made Anime and Manga after us!?_ Then I read and watch the show. Okay, um, whoever this was _way _off. They got some right, but not all. Like, Yes, Gray strips. Juvia does stalk him, well, not anymore since they are engaged and she's pregnant, but that not the point. Well, I could go down the list of everything they were wrong about, or I could explain it to you. If you want me to make a list, go somewhere else because that is _way _too much work. Plus if I did that, there would be no main story actually starts the day I met my "Grandma". So those still with me read ahead.

* * *

**Now it's the first chapter!**

"Why are we going in the forest?" I ask my mommy, "I thought you said I was going to meet grandma?" I'm only five and I'm really excited because I never knew I had a grandma.

"We are," my mom smiles kindly, "See, my mom isn't my real mom, and she can't be seen in public."

"Why?" She stops and kneels to my level.

"Do you believe in dragons?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my grandma?" I ask.

"Well, I think it has to do with my wings or scales," a new voice says. I look over. It's wings were yellow a very long. It smiled and fangs were shown. It also had scales. My eyes widened.

"Meet you grandma, Lucy," mommy says to me, "I was raised by her, and she taught me my magic. She'll teach you the same kind of magic." All fear left me and was replaced by excitement.

"You're gonna teach me magic!?" I ask.

"Yes."

"What kind of magic?"

"A special kind, but if I teach you-"

"Yeah, I know 'it comes with great responsibility'. You so stole that from Spiderman." I watch as he face twist up in rage.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL KILL YOU FOR THE MAGIC I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU?!" she yells. She calms down when she sees my tears, "Don't cry, but you aren't just learning Dragon Slaying Magic. You are learning two kinds of magic. Ultimate Dragon Slaying Magic and the One Magic."

"The one magic?" I ask, "Ultimate Dragon Slaying Magic? What is it?"

"The strongest magics in the world. Something only Layla and I posses, but you soon will too," grandma says, "Are you willing to accept it?"

"Of course," I say, "I'm gonna be just like mommy in every way!" I smile.

"Good," she says, "Training starts tomorrow."

"I love you mom," mommy says to the dragon.

"I love you too, Layla."

"Bye Grandma," I say.

* * *

Training was hard, but a lot of fun. Mommy told daddy that she was teaching me my magic, and I'm not allowed to talk about grandma. I learned a lot about grandma these past two years. One that she's the queen of all other dragons, and two that she can call them back to the dragon realm if she wants to. Well, right now I'm seven tomorrow I turn eight! Yay!

"Dinner time, miss Lucy," one of the maids say.

"Thank you!" I start walking into the dining room, but I fall. Ow! My knee! I sit up and fight back the tears, but I smell my own blood. One thing about the dragon slaying thing is my hearing, eyesight, and nose has improved. I stand up and limp to the dinning room.

"Mom!" I say when I see her, "It hurts!" She looks at my knee. She tells something to the maid and picks me up.

"It's going to be okay," she tells me. The maid walks back in and hands my mom a bandage. My mom wraps it up.

"All better?" I ask.

"All better," she says.

I sit at my seat.

"You didn't cry that's good," dad says.

"Is it not okay to cry?" I ask confused.

"It's okay to cry when your happy," mom says.

"But it's not okay when your sad or in pain," dad says.

"Judo!" mom yells.

"I'm telling the chid the truth!" he says, "She needs to know!"

"No-" she coughs. That's how it started. She just kept coughing.

"Mom?" I ask, but then she faints. Dad catches her.

"Lucy, go to your room I'll be there soon."

So that's what I did, but when dad came in, he told me to go to bad. Again that's what I did.

* * *

The next morning, dad wakes me up.

"What?" I ask rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"It's your mom," he says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She didn't make it," he says. That's when I look at him. His eyes were cold.

I stood up and ran. Just ran.

I didn't know where I was going until I came to my training place. I fell to my knees.

"GRANDMA!" I scream. She didn't come. I looked around. I finally found something. It was a locket with a note.

The note says:

_Dear Lucy,_

_ If you are reading this, I'm sorry. I have left. I have decided to go home. Lucy I love you and I loved your mom. I know I shouldn't leave the same day she died. The plants told me. I love you like a granddaughter. I wish you happiness. Good bye. _

_Love, Grandma_

_ P.S Please don't hate me._

I close my eyes trying not to cry. Daddy says it's wrong, so I won't. I open my eyes and look at the locket.

On the back it says:

_Your tears are my tears, your happiness is my happiness, your sadness is my sadness, and your anger is my anger~With love from Grandma._

I open the locket. On one side is Grandma and Mom, and On the other is grandma and me. I put the locket around my neck. I take one more glance around the forest. I look at the rose-bush and touch a rose.

"Yes princess?" the rose says to my mind. One magic side effect.

"Send this message to my grandmother, I love her and I could never hate her."

"Yes ma'am."

I let go of the rose and walk home.

* * *

As I walk back to my room, a maid stops me, "Your father would like to see you in his study."

"Since when does he ask me to see me in his study?" I ask.

"I don't know, but he seemed mad."

"Okay," I say, "Thank you."

I knock on the door.

"It's me daddy."

"You may enter." I walk in.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask. He walks over, and _slap _was heard. I landed on the ground. I held my cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Address me as father from now on."

"Da-Father why did you smack me?" I ask.

"How dare you just run out of here! From now on you aren't allowed past the gate! Do you understand?"

"Yes, but-"

"NO BUTS! Go back to your room!" I didn't need to be told twice. I didn't cry. Even though I realised there was no way out.

* * *

It was July 7, X777. My birthday, the day grandma disappeared, the day mom died, and the day my father started hating me. The funeral was just him and me. He wouldn't let anyone else come. I won't cry though. It's not good to cry. I hope it ends soon

**That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**AN: Okay, first if those who read my other stories are reading this, No I have not canceled any of my stories! They will be up soon! 2nd: I will be answering reviews at the end of each chapter! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap:I knock on the door._

_"It's me daddy."_

_"You may enter." I walk in. _

_"You wanted to see me?" I ask. He walks over, and slap was heard. I landed on the ground. I held my cheek._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Address me as father from now on."_

_"Da-Father why did you smack me?" I ask._

_"How dare you just run out of here! From now on you aren't allowed past the gate! Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"NO BUTS! Go back to your room!" I didn't need to be told twice. I didn't cry. Even though I realized there was no way out._

* * *

_It was July 7, X777. My birthday, the day grandma disappeared, the day mom died, and the day my father started hating me. The funeral was just him and me. He wouldn't let anyone else come. I won't cry though. It's not good to cry. I hope it ends soon_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

I'm sixteen now. I grew up with a father who hated me. I figured that's how families were. But to be on the safe side, I learned how to fight. My cook used to be a in the army. Why he's here cooking now I don't know. I'm much stronger than I was. I trained a lot, and I never take my locket off. Father never paid attention. I'm sick of it here. Currently, I'm walking to my father's study. He wants to talk about something. I walk to the door. I knock three times.

"Father it's me," I say, "May I come in?"

"Yes." So I do. He's looking at all his papers.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask.

"Sit," he orders. I sit. "Prince Sawalu of the Julenelle family has requested your hand in marriage. I said yes." I look at him shocked. "You will marry him and then you will have a baby boy."

Usually I hold my tongue and go along with what he says. Usually.

"You told him I was going to marry him without asking me?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "It's not your decision."

"If you go through with this," I threaten, "You will regret it."

"Go to your room."

"Fine," I say. I walk to my room with my bangs covering my bangs. I walk over to the closet. I grab my suitcase I pack all my non-formal clothes. He went too far this time. I'm leaving. He can take all this money and shove it. I hate it here. I used to love it. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I used to love it. When grandma and mom were here, it was a home. But now, it doesn't feel like home. So I'm leaving. And he can get over it. I better wait until it's dark.

* * *

It's midnight. The perfect time to leave. I have my six keys with me. Three golden and three silver. I may be able to do the one magic, but I don't use it that often. Never really needed to. I sneak out my window. I climb down the pole. Once I get to a safe distance. I jump. I land with a small 'thud'. Then I silently walk past the garden. I then slip out the gate. I smirk. I thought I was going to have to fight the guards, but they switch shifts at 12:30. Leaving the gate unguarded for a total of ten minutes. I have five minutes to get out of here.

"Branch," I mutter. It grows to and comes down. I climb on it. Then I'm jumping from branch to branch. Laughing and smiling.

A town. Yay! I've been traveling for a week now. I walk towards the Inn. So no one knows who I am, I'm wearing my favorite sunglasses. (It worked for Superman.) The main reason I'm just wearing that is because it's rare to see me on TV or anything so I don't think anyone will notice me. Hargeon. They should have magic shop I'll check that out. After a bath in my new Inn room.

"Do you have any gate keys?"

"Gate keys? That's a rare request." I look around and I see a key.

"A WHITE DOGGY!" I squeal, "How much!?"

"20,000j," he says.

"How much?"

"20,000j," he repeats. I do not have that much. I know! I sit on the counter. I get really close to him. His face turns red.

"How much is it?" I wink at him.

I walk out of that store as happy as can be. It went from 20,000j to 100j. Pretty good deal right?

I heard shouting of a salamander. I kept walking. I didn't care. To think if the anime and manga was right I would have met Natsu sooner. But my future in Fairy Tail happens a different way.

* * *

I stayed at the Inn another day. Then I got everything together. Currently I'm trying to find a seat on the train to Magnolia. I found one with a pink haired guy and a blue cat. I didn't question it.

"Can I sit here?" I ask, "Everywhere else if full."

"Aye!" the blue cat says. I sit down. Not going to question that either. Just as I sat down the train starts. The pink haired guy looks really sick.

"Is he okay?" I ask the cat.

"He always gets this way with transportation," he explains.

"Motion sickness?"

"Aye!" he says.

"I can help you if you let me," I tell the pink haired person, "My cousin had motion sickness and the trick is to make the head stop moving." I stood up and held his head up. Then I sat down and let his head fall in my lap. "Better?"

"A l-little," he says weakly.

"You look like you have a fever," I tell him, "Your face is all red." He starts to say something, but I cut him off, "Don't talk just relax. It'll make you feel a little better."

* * *

Finally the train stops. The pink haired guy and blue cat jump up and celebrate. I still don't know their names. While they celebrate, I walk off.

I found a really cheap house. But it's pretty nice for only 70,000j. It's so beautiful I love it! Well currently I'm walking down the street. That's when I see a kid crying.

"Hey, kid," I say, "What's wrong?" He looks at me with tear filled eyes. My heart just broke for him.

"My daddy took a job and said he'd be back a while ago," he tells me. I sit down beside him.

"What does your daddy do?" I ask.

"He's a wizard at Fairy Tail," he says.

"Why did he take the job?"

"Because these kids were picking on me so I MADE HIM," he starts crying harder. I pull him into a hug.

"It's alright," I tell him holding him close. Letting him ruin my shirt with his tears. "Look at me," I tell him he does, "Next time they say mean stuff, just punch them in the face. That'll get them to leave you alone."

"But I don't know how to fight," he says.

"I'll teach you," I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," I say.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Lucy and yours?" I ask.

"Romeo."

"DO you want to learn to fight, Romeo?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow," I tell him.

At that moment, "ROMEO!" I turn and see the blue cat flying (not gonna question it), the pink haired boy, and a guy hanging from him looking injured. Romeo gets off me and runs to the injured one. He jumps on him and the guy has a new knot in his head. I stood up.

I started to walk way when "THANK YOU LUCY!" I turn, smile, and wave.

That's how it began.

**That's the end of chapter 2! Yay! I hope you liked! It would've been up sooner but my old computer crashed.**

**Answers to reviews.**

**To: Katelyn: Thanks. Yea he is.**

**To: Bloom Flamehaze: Yes it's in Lucy's P.O.V. Basically it's the way I think it should have went. So yea.**


End file.
